SCAR
The SOF Combat Assault Rifle, better known as the SCAR, is the primary assault rifle for United States Marine Corps and the US Army Special Forces of 2020. The player is equipped with a SCAR in the beginning of the game. History The SCAR was introduced in 2018 by Scrutch Industries, a US-based company, and fielded into the U.S. military and special forces units. The SCAR utilizes the 6.8 Remington SPC round rather than the 5.56x45mm NATO round that most countries are using which allows for a larger magazine capacity and has no effect on combat effectiveness. This is quite strange however, as the 6.8 (as seen in in-game textures) is a lot larger than the 5.56 and quite a bit more powerful. According to MyCrysis, the SCAR is part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle family, which consist of the SCARE sniper variant, the SCAR, and the SCARAB. SCAR Variations By the year 2023 the SCAR had switched to a smaller 4 mm round and become the weapon of choice with the US Armed Forces, resulting in different variations: *The basic SCAR, which is a general purpose assault rifle *The SCARAB, which is a carbine variant of the SCAR. *The SCARE, which is a sniper variant. Tactics The SCAR is an-all around good assault rifle, but conserving ammo is the key. Firing carefully aimed shots will allow you to keep going until you find another ammo drop for it. However, in more ammo-plenty areas (the airfield and frozen carrier in Warhead), it's advised to fire in 3-5 round bursts; enemies will rarely survive a burst or two. The best way to conserve ammo is to convert it to a silenced sniper rifle, by adding a scope, a silencer, and switching to single shot. It's recommended you keep a CQB such as a shotgun to complement it. Specifics The SCAR holds 40 rounds per magazine, (1 additional round can be chambered, allowing 41 rounds maximum), and the player can carry 280 rounds as maximum ammo in reserve. It is capable of both fully-automatic and semiautomatic fire, and can fire tranquilizing darts (with tactical attachment) and rifle grenades (with grenade launcher attachment). It is accurate enough to be effective at medium to long range, and has a decent rate-of-fire in fully automatic mode. Advantages The SCAR is a well-rounded weapon that can use almost every attachment for rifles, with the exception of Incendiary Ammo (exclusive to the FY71). This rifle is very effective in most situations due to its accuracy, velocity, and strength compared to FY71. It loses little damage over distance due to advanced bullet design of SCAR. Disadvantages The SCAR's ammo is very scarce throughout the game until the level Exodus. There is a large supply of SCAR ammo in the beginning of Assault, although it is the only major chance to stock up before Exodus. It may be preferable to use up the SCAR early and switch it with FY71 (which has more abundant ammunition), although other players may prefer to conserve the SCAR's ammunition for as long as possible with accurate semiautomatic fire. The very fact that the FY71 is so common means that there is no hurry to use up the SCAR's ammunition. The SCAR's high rate of fire can lead to wasted ammunition more easily than other weapons when using the fully automatic fire mode. Accepted Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Laser/Flashlight module *Grenade Launcher *Tactical Attachment Trivia * In Crysis Warhead, the SCAR has Marine Pattern Woodland camouflage applied to it. * Pre-release materials and literature portrayed the SCAR as the most customizable weapon in the game. However, the FY71 is more customizable than the SCAR, as it can use all of the SCAR's attachments and Incendiary Ammo. * Incendiary ammo exists for the SCAR, but is never used or shown in either singleplayer or multiplayer. * The Belgium-made FN SCAR is a currently existing weapon, which has been mass produced since April 2009, although the SCAR model in Crysis is based on the XM8 rifle. *A variant of the SCAR , the SCARAB , appears in Crysis 2. *There is another variant of the SCAR dubbed the 'Alpha SCAR', which is seen being used during the Crysis Demo video. The 'Alpha SCAR' is usable through player made modifications.